This invention relates generally to the field of grips or handles for articles of sporting equipment having a gripping end, such as golf clubs and tennis rackets. In particular, the present invention relates to a means for incorporating a printed media or design element into grips for sporting equipment such as golf clubs or tennis rackets.
It is often desirable to display certain information on sporting equipment. For example, owners often elect to place their name and address on a particular piece of sports equipment as an indicia of ownership, or may wish to decorate the equipment to their liking. Manufacturers often elect to display desired information regarding the equipment, such as a logo indicating the source of the goods, on the grip. For sports equipment having a gripping end, often the most convenient location for displaying such information is the grip. For thin equipment, such as golf clubs or tennis rackets, often the grip or gripping end is the only location on the equipment large enough to allow displaying a significant amount of information. However, this must be done without interfering with or adversely affecting the user""s grip. Further, simply placing a means for displaying information such as labels or plaques on the grip of an item of sports equipment exposes the label or plaque to routine wear and tear, such as friction and sweat from the user""s hand, soiling, weathering from sun and rain, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a means for displaying desired information or decorative designs on the grip of sports equipment having a shaft for gripping, such as tennis rackets or golf clubs. The means for displaying information should protect the information being displayed from damage and exposure to wear and tear, while not interfering with the primary function of providing a secure gripping area for the user.
In one aspect the present invention provides a grip for displaying a design on sports equipment having a gripping end, comprising a bottom layer overlaying the gripping end, an intermediate layer having the design thereon, and a substantially transparent top layer overlaying the intermediate and bottom layers. The intermediate layer overlays at least a portion of the bottom layer such that said design faces outwardly from the gripping end, and is protected from damage by the top layer.
It will be appreciated that the bottom and top layers may be fabricated of any suitable material known in the art for use on sporting equipment grips, including but not limited to plastics, polymers such as polyurethane or polystyrene, rubber and rubber-like materials, latex, and the like. The intermediate layer may be fabricated of any material capable of having a design embossed or printed thereon, or molded therein during fabrication, including but not limited to plastics, polymers as described above, fabrics, metals, rubber, and the like.
Any suitable adhesive as is known in the sporting equipment art may be used to secure the bottom layer to the gripping end, to secure the intermediate layer to the bottom layer and to the top layer, and to secure the top layer over the bottom and intermediate layers. The grip of the present invention may further include an end cap of a design known in the art, having a sufficient weight to substantially balance the sports equipment. The top and bottom layers may also include cooperating rib and groove structures for securing the side edges of individual layers to one another to form the desired hollow sleeve, and for securing the top layer to the bottom layer to complete the installation of the grip on the gripping end. It will be appreciated that a combination of adhesive and rib and groove structures may be used to install the grip elements on the gripping end of the sports equipment.
The grip bottom layer may be a hollow sleeve having at least one open end, and being adapted to receive the gripping end interiorly. An end circumference of the sleeve may include a rib and groove structure for capturing a corresponding rib and groove structure on the top layer as will be described in greater detail below.
In another embodiment, the bottom layer may comprise a substantially planar sheet having two side edges, a top edge, and a bottom edge, adapted for substantially overlaying the gripping end. Each side edge may include a rib and groove structure allowing the sheet to form a hollow sleeve for receiving the gripping end therein. The sleeve formed by the planar sheet may also include a rib and groove structure near an end circumference for capturing a corresponding rib and groove structure on the top layer.
The intermediate layer having the design thereon may comprise a substantially planar sheet of any desired shape, such as square, rectangular, circular, oval, and the like, adapted to overlay at least a portion of the bottom layer. Of course, the design may comprise any desired information or shape, such as a corporate logo, an individuals name and/or address, and the like. The design may be placed on the intermediate layer by any desired method, including but not limited to embossing, printing, molding, and the like. Any suitable adhesive may be used to secure the intermediate layer to the bottom layer, or in the alternative no adhesive may be used. It will also be appreciated that the intermediate layer may be coated with a suitable adhesive on both sides, to increase the security of the connection between the bottom, intermediate, and top layers, and to prevent the intermediate layer from being inadvertently displaced.
The substantially transparent top layer may comprise a hollow sleeve having at least one open end, which maybe rolled onto the gripping end of the sports equipment. The top layer may also be a substantially planar sheet having two side edges, a top edge, and a bottom edge, adapted to overlay the installed bottom and intermediate layers. The top layer may be secured by adhesive. The top layer side edges may also include rib and groove structures as described above, allowing the side edges to interlock to form a hollow sleeve for capturing the gripping end therein. Of course, a combination of adhesive and rib and groove structures as described may be used. At least one rib and groove structure may be located near an end circumference of the sleeve formed by the top layer for capturing a corresponding rib and groove structure on the bottom layer, thereby capturing the intermediate layer therebetween.
An end cap of a type known in the art may be provided for placement on a distal end of the gripping end, either before or after the grip of the present invention is installed thereon. The end cap may be of any desired weight, typically from about 0.001 to about 100 grams. The end cap selected will typically be of a sufficient weight to provide a balanced feel to the sports equipment, thereby improving user comfort. The end cap may include a rib and groove structure on an edge thereof for capturing a corresponding rib and groove structure on the top or bottom layer of the grip of the present invention.
The bottom, intermediate, and top layers of the grip of the present invention may be of any desired thickness to result in a grip of a predetermined size. Of course, the predetermined size of the grip will be determined in accordance with the hand size of the user. Typically, each layer of the grip of the present invention may be from about 0.00001 mm to about 100 mm in thickness. Advantageously, by selecting particular materials and thicknesses thereof in fabricating the grip of the invention, it is possible to achieve a lighter weight grip without sacrificing thickness, strength, and cushioning properties of the grip.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for displaying a design on sports equipment having a gripping end, comprising the steps of installing a bottom layer substantially overlaying the gripping end, installing an intermediate layer having a design thereon to substantially overlay at least a portion of the bottom layer such that the design faces outwardly from the gripping end, and installing a transparent top layer to substantially overlay the intermediate and bottom layers. As described above, an adhesive, a system of cooperating rib and groove structures, or a combination thereof may be used to install the grip elements on the gripping end to accomplish the method of the present invention.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.